


La Da Dee

by Shelly_Harmon



Series: Danny's Ringtones [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly_Harmon/pseuds/Shelly_Harmon
Summary: Everyone sitting at the Five-O table turned to look at Steve. Danny was back on the mainland with Gracie visiting his parents. So why was Steve's… Oh. Steve blushed. “Sonnsa…” he growled and reached for his phone. Sure as shit it was his face on the screen and not Danny's.





	

“There's no way to say this song's about someone else; Every time you're not in my arms I start to lose myself; Someone please pass me my shades; Don't let 'em see me down; You have taken over my days; So tonight I'm going out…” and the music continued to play. 

 

Everyone sitting at the Five-O table turned to look at Steve. Danny was back on the mainland with Gracie visiting his parents. So why was Steve's… Oh. Steve blushed. “Sonnsa…” he growled and reached for his phone. Sure as shit it was his face on the screen and not Danny's. 

 

“Yet I'm feeling like; There is no better place than right by your side; I had a little taste; And I'll only spoil the party anyway; 'Cause all the girls are looking fine; But you're the only one on my mind…” 

 

The lyrics registered in the back of Steve's brain as a few more expletives left his mouth. “I have Danny's phone. Fuck.” Finally he got brave and answered the phone. His tone was snippy and sarcastic. He refused to examine why that always happened while Danny was off the island. “Yes dear?” came out dripping in sarcasm the same way it often dis between Danny and Rachel. Steve's eyes widened as he stood up and paced a few feet away, “Ohohoh, hey Gracie…” and his tone turned cheerful and a smile lit his face.

 

“You you sure he doesn't realise?” Kamekona’s whisper broke the tension. 

 

“Steve… steve is oblivious.” Lou laughed.

 

“Not completely. He's just really fighting it. Just not well.” Kono chuckled.

 

“Grace Elizabeth Williams,” they heard Steve’s (what they had dubbed) “ _ Dad Tone _ ”, “I don't care Grace… what your father said goes. If you're grounded from surfing when you get home you're grounded…” Steve sighed heavily and tilted his head back.

 

“No. Even _I_ am _not_ _insane enough_ to go against a worried, angry; and rightly so miss thing; Danny. No Gracie. I love you to death but this as of right now is _not_ up for negotiation. Why?! Unbelievable.” Steve took a deep breath before waving one hand this way and that.

 

“You really have the balls to ask me that right now Grace? We'll be discussing it when you get home. That's the earliest it's up for negotiation. No Grace, I'm standing with Danno on this one…” in the pause Steve sighed heavily letting the angry tone go and trying a different approach.

 

“Yanno your Danno’s just worried about anything happening to you Grace-face. I think yanno with our luck he has that right. Alright Gracie now hand your dad the phone. Thank you.” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and paced a few more yards away out of earshot.

 

The team shared a look and laughed uproariously causing Steve to turn and arch an eyebrow at them. He rolled his eyes for whatever reason that was painted on their face.

 

\---H5O---

 

“All these places packed with people but your face is all I see; And the music's way too loud but your voice won't let me be; So many pretty girls around; They're just dressing to impress; But the thought of you alone has got me spun; And I don't know what to say next…” 

 

Steve answered his phone without looking, “Yo,” he stiffened up and arched an eyebrow. “Yeah sure. Lemme just-” Steve walked over to the super computer table and pulled up a few things. “So how is the vaycay? No shit, really?” came out completely sarcastic. “Danny, babe, just do what you you always do a quick verbal 1,2 Cross and get it over with. Either Tom will pull his head from his ass or you'll actually get to beat the shit out of him. One way or another…” Steve rolled his eyes before going back to the search he was doing. Eyes scanning the screen absent mindedly. “Danny she feels alone. I don't think she'll mind you giving him two black eyes at this point. Danno its Bridge. How bad could it- yanno never mind. We're not going there. I know where your head goes, that's why. You just started to pull your head from that spiral, Danno I'm not sending you hack down it that's why! Hey! Calm your ass down Jersey! I'm not the one that needs to be arrested.” que another eye roll, “yeah I got it. Nothing for a rap sheet but his personal back activities are shaddy as fuck. Yeah he does here I'm emailing it to you. Well fuck. That makes this even more shaddy. Really? Who even uses that word anymore Danny? Do you want me to- Alright I'll get Chin on it and see what we can dig up. Yeah I'll let yanno.” hanging the phone up he rubbed his temples before walking over to Chin’s office door and knocking. “hey think you could do me a favour.”

 

“Sure, bruh, what you need?” Chin asked as he stood up and rounded the desk. The two walked back to the computer table. 

 

“Do a depth dive on this guy. I wanna know everything about him. Gimme a call as soon as you know anything. I have to go pick up Charlie for Rachel since Danny's in Jersey and both Rachel and Stan are away too. Rachel's in England with her folks and Stan’s in LA.” Chin gave him an inquisitive stare before Steve shrugged. “After the depth dive head on home we shouldn't be getting any calls today. Then it's the weekend. Everybody have fun. I have a sleep over with a 5 year old to plan and enjoy! See ya!” and Steve was out the door.

 

Kono and Lou came into being behind Chin, “The hell was that?” Kono asked.

 

“If I had any insight I'd say that's like me and Renee.” Lou chuckled.

 

“Me and Malia were that way too.” Chin grinned before looking into the guy on the table with the other two. It wasn't good to say the least with what they found.

 

“Yet I'm feeling like; There is no better place than right by your side; I had a little taste; And I'll only spoil the party anyway; 'Cause all the girls are looking fine; But you're the only one on my mind; La da dee; La da dee doo…” rang in the Camaro as Steve drove to his house after picking up Charlie and some groceries. 

 

Steve grinned at charlie as he picked up the phone, “Hey”

 

“wowa wowa wowa, Gracie slow down… Breath. Count with me, 3, 4, 9, 27, just count with me Gracie 3, 4, 9, 27, 3, 4, 9, 27. Good girl. Again” as he ran through the numbers three more times he pulled into the driveway at his house. “Okay calmly start at the top. What happened?” he pulled charlie out of the car seat and grabbed the two bags of groceries and headed in side. Gently setting the little boy down he grabbed ahold of the phone and kept a hawk's eye on the boy as he stashed the groceries. “Okay. Gracie you've done so good. Now here's what I need you to do. Call 911 okay and then call Nonno okay? Check on your aunt Bridget okay? Is she breathing good. Do you have your overnight backpack that your mum bought you or the one Danno and I- good. Okay in the very front tiny pocket you'll see a white packet with a do not eat and a tear here marks open it and wave it under your aunt's nose. It's smelling salts. It should wake her up. Make sure she doesn't sit up too fast or bonk her head okay?. Call 911 and your Nonno before you do that though okay? Good girl Gracie. You're a very good girl. Now I'm going to hang up so you can do as I asked and so I can try to help from HQ okay? Danny's going to be fine Monkey. I promise. Be strong for Danno, okay? Okay Gracie. I'll call you in a little bit.”

 

Hanging up he called Chin, “We have a problem.” he said before Chin could.

 

“How do you know? I hadn't finished dialing yet.”

 

“Danny's been abducted Grace was knocked out and Bridget was as well” Steve said without preamble,  “What about you? Whadda got?”

 

“The abductor or the one who paid for it.”

 

“I'm on my way.” and Steve gathered Charlie backup telling him that they were going to hang out at Five-o.  He was excited.

 

\---H5O---

 

“I pretend the night is so beautiful; Take a photo with the bros; La da dee; La da da doo; They won't see through my disguise; Right here behind my eyes; Replaying in my mind; La de da; Yet I'm feeling like; There is no better place than right by your side; I had a little taste; And I'll only spoil the party anyway; 'Cause all the girls are looking fine; But you're the only one on my mind…” 

 

Charlie wiggled in the back seat to Danny's ringtone making Steve grin. They pulled up and parked at the airport and Steve answered the call, “Hey, I have Charlie with me. We're in the pick-up lane.” and he hung up.

 

A few minutes later Gracie slid into the back see of the pick up and Danny into the passenger side. Steve grinned, “Glad you two are home.”


End file.
